Surprise day
by Bloodbell
Summary: One of the few moments where Sol is caught off guard.


It was a fine evening at the main castle of Illyria. The mother earth had rotated around to warm up the other side of her body for a nice tan. (If that actually happened we'd all be dead. That side of the earth anyways.) Moving on, the pleasant wind blew gently creating a comfortable chilling breeze and all of mother nature enjoyed it.

However, on the lowest floor of the Illyria castle there was a loud commotion, everyone in there were completely unaware of the nice weather outside or That Man singing karaoke (He's tone death by the way) on the nearby rooftop with I-No who was the back up guitarist. This was because nothing else mattered. Everyone was too focused on making sure the birthday dinner was going to plan.

"RAM! Did you eat all the hamburgers again?!"

Well, mostly everyone.

"After this one I will have." Ramlethal bluntly said as she unwraps the last hamburger before consuming it all in one bite. She learnt this quick-eating technique from Sin.

Elphelt stares at her older twin sister in shock as she watches the hamburger disappears from the world. Ramlethal nonchalantly looks up at Elphelt.

"What?"

"Ram! Those hamburgers were for Mr. Badguy's birthday dinner!" Elphelt complained as she placed both hands on her hips.

"I was famished. I had to fulfill my deprived stomach." Ramlethal immediately replied. Obviously this was a priority over everything.

Elphelt was taken aback by her twin sister's selfishness, not really. "RAM YOU ATE SIXTY HAMBURGERS!" Her eyes were squeezed shut as she yelled. Elphelt needed to show who was the boss here. This was seriously going to be a huge problem if her twin sister kept on eating all the hamburgers. The high King's budget into this birthday dinner would go down the drain at this rate!

"Why are you doing this anyways." Ramlethal questioned, more like stated. She didn't care about this at all but just wanted to avoid the hamburger confrontation.

Elphelt blinked at the sudden question before she set her back straight. "Well Mr. Badguy has been a very kind gentlemen and saved us! Then I thought why not thank him by giving him a dinner! Better yet a birthday dinner!"

Ramlethal contemplated on Elphelt's words into her head. The words "very kind gentlemen" kept echoing in her head. She then looked back into her memory of how she was treated by Sol Badguy and how Elphelt was treated.

"El are you a masochist?" Ramlethal asked seriously as she looked up at her younger twin sister.

"Eh? A what?" Elphelt titled her head.

"...I said do you even know when Sol Badguy's birthday is?" Subject changed. Ramlethal decided to accept (rather quickly) of her sister's way of life since Elphelt also did the same when she accepted her narcissism.

Elphelt smiled as she was glad to answer her older twin-sister's question. (and that she changed the subject perhaps?) "Well...I know everyone's birthdays except for Mr. Badguy's and I tried asking around but apparently no one knows..." Elphelt looks to the side in slight dismay. "So I decided to choose this day to celebrate it as a thank-you!" She quickly recovers and claps her hands together.

"I see." Ramlethal nods.

Suddenly the kitchen door bursts opened. It was Sin, he seemed to have ran here as he was huffing frantically.

"Are you guys done yet? My dad is on his way with the old man!" Sin yelled in panic. His job was to prepare the dinner table and be the watch dog for the arrival of Sol.

"EHHHHH!?" Elphelt yelled in horror. "B-but I haven't finished the cake yet! I still need to add the frosting! And Ram ate all the hamburgers again!" Elphelt then started to panic around by quickly gathering all the ingredients for the frosting.

"Oh shit! I better then tell dad to stall time!" Sin then called up Ky.

Meanwhile where the others are at.

"Eh? It's not ready yet?" Ky turned around to hide his call from Sol who was still walking towards the Illyria castle. Sol then notices that Ky had stopped walking beside him.

"...I will try my best. See you soon, Sin." Ky then hangs ups.

Sol arches an eyebrow. "Try your best at what?"

A sweat drop trails down Ky's face. He had never been in a situation like this before let alone the whole thing happening in general. But he didn't want to disappoint Sin so he scans the area for ideas, coincidentally there was a pub nearby.

"B-before we head to the Illyria castle why don't we have a drink at the local pub over there Sol?" Ky suggested, he was giving a nervous smile.

This was probably the third time Ky had ever caught Sol off guard. The first time was finding out that Ky married Dizzy, a gear and Justice's daughter and the second time was that Ky had a child with said gear. Now this time was that the kid who is a highly religious, goody good, who always gave him the shits for smoking, drinking alcohol and other things, boy scout-well king now, is asking him to drink at the pub with him.

...However, that didn't prevent Sol from ignoring the fact that Ky made all the effort to drag him to eat dinner at the Illyria castle for a "reunion" with everyone. Of course Sol was immediately against it but the damn kid was being persistent and stubborn to convince him to go. Eventually Sol succumbed after a few hours of constant nagging and even some dragging. Something was going on but Sol was too intrigued by the thought of Ky drinking alcohol so he decided to go with it for now.

"Oh? Lead the way then." Sol smirked as he gestured Ky for him to continue.

"R-right." Ky replies as he awkwardly takes robotic steps towards the pub.

Sol can see the sweat forming all over Ky.

* * *

><p>About half an hour has passed.<p>

"SOL!" Ky shouts on top of his lungs as he slams his sixth beer glass down.

"What."

"We shall go on a fishing trip." Ky's voice slurs a bit.

Sol blinks at the random suggestion or was it more of a demand? Though then again just a few seconds ago Ky asked if Sol he ever shampoos his hair. The two of them had the same amount of liquor, obviously Sol was handling it well most likely because of his gear cells eliminating the alcohol...or he's just not a weak drinker like the high king over here.

"What about the dinner?" Sol asks. Time had passed a bit and he was starting to wonder if they kept the others waiting.

"NONSENSE! I am King." Ky suddenly shouts again as he placed his right hand on his chest. "We will leave tonight."

"Isn't Sin and the others still waiting at the castle?" Going on a fishing trip with a drunk king might be highly amusing however Sol couldn't be bothered dealing with Ky's royal subjects and guards looking for him and accusing him of kidnapping the king...might be worth it...but he won't.

Suddenly tears were welling up from Ky. Well this makes the fourth time Ky had ever caught Sol off guard. He didn't say anything and just gave Ky a look that was a combination of what-the-fuck and 'what's wrong?'.

"Sin...called me 'Dad' the other day..." Ky sniffed. He then took a swig of his beer and sighed.

Well Ky was being full of surprises today. If his combat skills were just as unexpected Sol would be a goner or something like that. He then rolled his eyes at the sudden mood change. First he was rowdy and loud and now he being an emotional drunk. Though...Sol can't really blame Ky, his father and son relationship wasn't the best but it was improving. He then patted the king on the shoulder since he didn't really know how to respond to that so perhaps physical comfort was the best answer (NO! Not that way you dirty minded bastards :P )

"Thanks Sol..." Ky sniffed again. "Why isn't your name Sol Niceguy?" He looks up at Sol. Full serious.

...Okay that was it. Sol was done.

Without a word he grabs Ky and puts him over his shoulders and left the bar. Just as Sol began to walk towards to the Illyria castle he hears a phone ringing. It was coming from Ky. Ignoring the yelling from Ky that he was flying Sol grabs the phone from Ky and picks up.

"Hey we're done dad you can bring the old man now." The voice belonged to Sin. "Make sure the old man opens the door himself."

Ah so Ky really was stalling him form something. But for what?

"Dad?"

"Sure. I'll open the door myself." Sol answers the phone.

"EH? OLD MA-" He cuts off Sin from the phone and arrives at the castle gate.

Still carrying a now unconscious Ky over his shoulders Sol ponders on what to expect. An ambush for something? Like a prank? Sounded a bit too extreme to go all the way, however, the way Ky was acting today it might just be it. Sol takes the last few steps to reach the front door of the Illyria castle. With a neutral face he opens the large front door with ease.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOL!"

Elphelt, Sin, Dr. Paradigm, Dizzy, Leo and even Ramlethal (however with a neutral face) jumped up behind the diner table to surprise Sol.

Sol drops Ky hard onto the cold hard floor, face planting.

"...prank?" Sol asks in confusion.

The look on Elphelt's face was as if she got divorced.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an extremely quick story I wrote out. I was planning on having Dizzy leading Sol as well and Ky and her being a hilarious innocent drunk couple and Sol just facepalming his face so hard to the ends of the Earth but I don't really know Dizzy's character well. I felt uncomfortable to write her at the moment. :( Ahh anyways I know I could have added a lot more things in this story but I suddenly wanted to write another story involving Sin and Ky about their father and son relationship xD Sorry if I were to disappoint. Regardless of that I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways :)<strong>


End file.
